chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Volkoff Industries
Volkoff Industries was the public international arms dealing and business front owned by Hartley Winterbottom, who was then under the alias of Alexei Volkoff. As of the fourth season finale, Chuck Bartowski and his wife Sarah have been given all assets of the organization and later founded their freelance spy firm, Carmichael Industries. Volkoff Industries had maintained a headquarters building in a former KGB installation in Moscow as a trap for spies, and possess other known assets in Venezuela Hong Kong and Colombia. Volkoff Industries is the primary antagonist group of the fourth season of Chuck. The organization had used a number of other companies as public fronts for their arms shipments. Volkoff's real base of operations is in Moscow, despite having used another base in Moscow earlier in the season as a trap for enemy spies. Both Casey and Sarah had spent months on assignment to track down the company prior to the season four premier episode, . In "Chuck Versus Bo", it is revealed that they have hired Nicholas Quinn's spy company in the past. Mary Bartowski Mary Bartowski, codename Frost, served as a close partner to Volkoff, never a prisoner. Her involvement in Volkoff Industries and being a CIA agent was the reason that she had to leave her family behind, leaving Stephen Bartowski to take care of their children. Even then, Stephen had spent his life to find her after she had left to work for Volkoff. Mary is in charge of securing weapons transactions, as seen in . Mary not only has a professional partnership with Volkoff, but also a romantic partnership, which she only resorts to doing to get to the Hydra network - the heart of Volkoff Industries. Mary has also been keeping tabs on Chuck, even knowing that he has the Intersect in his head, as well as his codename Charles Carmichael. Affiliation Mary is a double agent, once to have been a CIA agent who was assigned to find Volkoff's hidden network. She had to have her career in the CIA expunged by committing treason, in order to prevent any suspicion from Volkoff regarding her true affiliation. Volkoff is very well aware of her former life in the CIA and that her husband was Orion. Mary's arrest Both Mary and Volkoff together have made a backup plan, to which where if Mary was ever to be captured, Volkoff would spring into the scene under the guise of Gregory Tuttle, Frost's bumbling MI6 handler, who supposedly can clear her name and prove Mary's involvement in a secret operation to bring down Volkoff Industries. Chuck fell bait to this plan and has led them right where they wanted, Orion's secret base. Orion had held various amounts of intelligence on the organization's business fronts, weapons, agents, and more importantly, Mary. To prevent being tracked by the CIA, Volkoff had to discover the location of the intel Orion had gathered, and destroy it. Mary had aided the destruction of Orion's secret base, but had left a means for Chuck and Sarah to escape when they were captured and trapped in the base. The Hydra Network Main article: Hydra Network The Hydra network is a network of every single data to exist in the organization. Volkoff shows Mary and his new operative, Sarah Walker, to the Hydra device. The device appears to be Yuri Gobrienko's fake eyeball. Volkoff has a Hydra interface in his desk, in the form of a hologram. There is another Hydra interface as well as the Hydra database, built into his ship called The Contessa. Mary's original assignment at the CIA was to locate and retrieve intel from the Hydra. However, she had spent 20 years to earn the trust to even see and know more of this network. Mary later aided Sarah in the progress of finding the Hydra. Orion also appears to have known of the Hydra, as he spent his life trying to find Mary as she was involved with Volkoff Industries. The Hydra was her main assignment after all, and Orion has aided her in trying to retrieve the network from Volkoff. He has even made a computer virus that could warp into data and upload it onto his servers. However, all he needed was the location of the Hydra database, and it's passcode, which Chuck had provided both by being aboard The Contessa, and by having Volkoff say the passcode, which was "Death is the solution to all problems". Connection with The Ring Volkoff Industries seems to have some acknowledgement or even involvement with the Ring when Chuck and Morgan claimed they were "the new Ring", gaining the admittance to the Volkoff Industries building. Aftermath Upon learning her father's true identity, and being offered new identities to start over without a criminal record, Vivian Volkoff gives Chuck the antidote to the Norseman and lets him take some assistance with him, before going AWOL with her father. A few hours later, the mercenaries of Volkoff Industries help Chuck get to Westside Hospital, with backup. On their wedding day, Chuck and Sarah receive a call from Hartley, saying that he has sent them Volkoff Industries' remaining assets, which is worth approximately $877,000,000. As of Season 5, Chuck and Sarah start their own private security firm with those assets, called Carmichael Industries. Volkoff Industries is no more. Leadership * Alexei Volkoff (Founder and former CEO, during the foundation to the first half of season four) * Vivian Volkoff (Successor to Alexei, briefly CEO during later half of season four) * Jurek, Antonia, Christoph (Lieutenants) * Mr. Riley (Personal lawyer of Volkoff Industries) * Charles and Sarah Bartowski (Owners of Carmichael Industries; Founded using the leftover assets of Volkoff Industries) Known Devices/Arms * Handheld EMP Device * Atroxium (nerve gas) * Thermite-TH3 (bomb) * The Norseman (weapon) * Plasma Grenades List of Known Agents * Marco * Sofia Stepanova * Heather Chandler, Hugo Panzer * Packard, T.I., and MacKintosh * Mary Bartowski * Dasha * Pierre, Victor and Hercule * Barbara * K.K. * Yuri Gobrienko * Armand * Boris Kaminsky * Damien * Jasmine * Vlad (security guard in Colombia) * Ivan (bodyguard of La Ciudad) Other agents is mentioned but not appeared in the serie: * Finnis (agent who cleans the body of Yuri) * Andrew (thrown off the roof by Volkoff himself) * Elena Lopez (Costa Gravan bussiness woman who stoles the Soviet nuclear installation plan) Known codenames of Volkoff's agents: * Bloodhound * Meerkat * Wasp * Bronze * Rose * Zinc * Copper Known Weapons Designers * Mark Ratner - F-22 bomber plans (manipulated by Heather Chandler) * Dr. Stanley Wheelwright - The Atroxium Trivia *Volkoff Industries is similar in name to Volkov, a line of sniper rifles in the Mass Effect series, which both Adam Baldwin and Yvonne Strahovski have starred in. Related Articles * Hartley Winterbottom * Vivian Volkoff * Orion * Hydra Network * Carmichael Industries * Team Bartowski * Volkoff Industries Headquarters Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Spy world Category:Season Primary Antagonists